1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a coding and decoding method of an audio signal, and more particularly, to a lossless coding and decoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coding refers to converting an audio signal into a digital bitstream, and decoding refers to converting the digital bitstream into the audio signal. The decoding operations may correspond to an opposite of the coding operations.
The coding of the audio signal may include estimating attributes of the audio signal, quantizing the estimated attributes, and losslessly coding the quantized sample or symbol.
The estimating of the attributes of the audio signal may be performed by converting an audio signal in a time domain into a spectrum component in a frequency domain.
During the course of the quantization of the estimated attribute, a portion of the audio signal information may be lost. As the loss of audio signal information increases, it may be more difficult to restore the original audio signal via the coding and decoding operations.
To easily perform signal processing with respect to the quantized sample or symbol, the sample or symbol may be converted into a bitstream. In this instance, an operation of converting information included in the sample or symbol into a bitstream without loss refers to lossless coding, and decoding the sample or symbol without loss from the bitstream refers to lossless decoding.